


Hey Sweetie, I Need You Here Tonight (Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By)

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Translated Fic, cute stuff, fluff fluff fluff, talks about the future
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To dzieje się wtedy, gdy Harry odzywa się ponownie, pytając.<br/>- Powiesz mi coś słodkiego, żeby mnie zdobyć?<br/>- Hmm? - Mruczy Louis przesuwając się tak, że ich twarze są blisko, zaledwie kilka cali od siebie. Prawie zrobił zeza, ale pozostał na miejscu, nie chcąc żadnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami. Harry rumieni się i jąka.<br/>- Przepraszam, to.. to tekst piosenki, ale… Ale zrób to i tak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Sweetie, I Need You Here Tonight (Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By)

**Author's Note:**

> Ten shoot jest tak cholernie uroczy, że nie wiem jakim cudem go przetłumaczyłam, a nadal oddycham. Za to mam usta pogryzione do krwi, haha. :):

Pościel jest podciągnięta do ich ramion, mimo tego, jak ciepło jest w tour busie. Są do siebie tak mocno przyciśnięci, że powinno to być niekomfortowe. Louis może poczuć puls Harry’ego w miejscu, gdzie jego kciuk gładzi szyję, pogryzione, nabrzmiałe usta młodszego chłopaka ocierają się o tatuaż na jego obojczykach.

Jadą przez kolejną, bezimienną autostradę, ciemność za oknem sprawia, że ich odbicia w oknach wyglądają upiornie. Pozostali nadal oglądają film, coś z wyścigami samochodowymi i zbyt wieloma wybuchami, lecz Louis i Harry wymknęli się w połowie, znajdując siebie splątanych na ich łóżku, wymieniających leniwe pocałunki.

To były dni ciągłej monotonni, promocja, promocja, promocja, śpiew, taniec, śmiech, utrzymywanie wizerunku. Nie mieli wystarczająco wolnego, a te które dostali były zbyt krótkie, byli pozbawieni snu, jedzenia i uśmiechu, a nic nie miało się zmienić jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Harry był humorzasty, jeżył się za każdym razem, gdy wychodził nowy artykuł w brukowcach, a Louis stał się apodyktyczny i stale zirytowany i był tego świadomy, ale ciągłe udawanie było po prostu zbyt trudne. I nie chodziło tylko o nich; Liam stał się cichy i Niall łatwo się denerwował, a Zayn wypalał pół paczki papierosów dziennie, ale jakoś dawali radę. Ponieważ musieli, jak nie więcej.

Dzisiejszy dzień był szczególnie ciężki, z nowymi nasuwającymi się plotkami, które musiały być zgniecione przez drogie buty managementu, co oczywiście oznaczało, że kazano im trzymać się od siebie z daleka, zaprzestać dotyku i patrzenia się na siebie, zaprzestać bycia tak oczywistym. (Co według Louisa nie było możliwe, naprawdę. Jak ma on przestać orbitować* wokół Harry’ego, kiedy jest on centrum jego wszechświata? Jak ma on zatrzymać oczy od podążania za nim, kiedy czuje jakby miał umrzeć, jeśli ominie chociaż jeden moment? Każda jego cząstka jest popychana w jego stronę, pulsując razem z sercem, łomocząc HarryHarryHarry. Jak on ma to po prostu zignorować i wyłączyć?) Mają dość tego, że mówi się do nich jak do dzieci i oczekuje się od nich kontroli wyszkolonych dorosłych.

I po dniach takich jak te, swój czas spędzają zazwyczaj na upajaniu się ciszą, której bardzo potrzebowali (krzyki wydają się nigdy nie kończyć, dziewczyny walące w okna, popychane między strażnikami, chwytanie i ściskanie i ciągnięcie, kamery, które zawsze są skierowane na nich, przyczajone jak drapieżniki tropiące swoją ofiarę), po prostu zatracając się w sobie nawzajem i dzieląc się powietrzem.

Słychać strzelaninę w telewizji kilka metrów od nich, ale oni są spokojni i pogodni, samotni w bańce wokół swojej pryczy, ich stopy łączą się, gdy przytulają się do siebie niemożliwie blisko.

\- Hej, Lou? – Harry mamrocze/pyta, zaspany, łagodny i niewyobrażalnie uroczy.

\- Tak?

\- Myślisz, że to całe gówno się niedługo skończy? - Louis wzdycha, przygryzając wargę między zębami.

\- Nie wiem, kochanie. – Mówi, delikatnie głaszcząc loki Harry’ego. – Mam nadzieję. Przejdziemy przez to, nie ważne co by się działo, zawsze damy radę.

Harry przytakuje, długie ramiona obejmują go mocniej i oboje po raz kolejny zapadają się w ciszy.

Muzyka gra w tle, a światło przedziera się przez zasłony, lecz oni cały czas są we własnym, małym świecie i Louis pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć, wdychając woń jabłkowego szamponu we włosach swojego chłopaka. Tęskni za czasami, kiedy wszystko było tak proste, tylko ich dwójka będąca razem, bez potrzeby obserwowania ich każdego ruchu, bez potrzeby powstrzymywania się od patrzenia, dotykania, posiadania. Tęskni ta tym, kiedy wszystko było dobrze.

Lecz nawet jeśli nie wszystko jest teraz dobrze, ten moment jest, więc uśmiecha się leniwie gdy stres z niego ulatuje.

To dzieje się wtedy, gdy Harry odzywa się ponownie, pytając.

\- Powiesz mi coś słodkiego, żeby mnie zdobyć?

\- Hmm? - Mruczy Louis przesuwając się tak, że ich twarze są blisko, zaledwie kilka cali od siebie. Prawie zrobił zeza, ale pozostał na miejscu, nie chcąc żadnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami. Harry rumieni się i jąka.

\- Przepraszam, to.. to tekst piosenki, ale… Ale zrób to i tak?

\- Ty pieprzony hipsterze. – Szepcze czule Louis całując jego nos. Oczy Harry’ego zamykają się, gdy uśmiecha się głupkowato, a długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzki. – W porządku, więc w sumie, co?

\- Nie wiem, po prostu. Coś dobrego, co pomoże nam przez to przejść. Coś, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli się utrzymać. – Mówi Harry i wygląda na tak zdesperowanego, tak potrzebującego czegoś, co będzie mógł trzymać przy swoim sercu, strzec jak płomienia w ciemnościach i Louis chce mu to dać, oczywiście, że tak.

\- Okej. – Szepcze, myśląc nad tym. Coś przychodzi mu nagle do głowy i musi zmusić się do tego, aby pokonać zawstydzenie. - Okej, więc w zasadzie jeśli powiesz to komukolwiek kto żyje, będę musiał cię zabić, bo Zayn nigdy nie przestanie się z tego nabijać, dobrze?

Harry marszy swoje brwi, jego usta wykręcone są w pół uśmieszku, ale przytakuje.

\- Tak, przysięgam.

Louis bawi się palcami w roztargnieniu i mamrocze.

\- Więc…więc kiedy nie mogę spać, ja… Ja układam w głowie swoje przysięgi ślubne dla ciebie.

Oczy Harry’ego poszerzają się, a wyraz twarzy rozluźnia się.

\- Robisz to? – Pyta, onieśmielony.

\- Tak, Hazza. – Mruczy Louis, sięgając by odgarnąć zbłąkany lok z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Myślę o tym, co chcę ci powiedzieć, o co chcę się z tobą podroczyć, co chcę powiedzieć, by sprawisz, że będziesz płakać. Jesteś takim beksą, że mogę się założyć, że będziesz szlochać cały dzień.

\- Tak, to oczywiste. – Śmieje się Harry, jego głos skąpany jest w nadziei. – Więc, piszesz przysięgi zanim zaśniesz? To…

\- Głupie. – Przewiduje Louis.

\- Słodkie. Cholernie słodkie, tak właściwie. – Poprawia młodszy chłopak, wymieniając między nimi delikatny pocałunek. – Myślę, że zakochałem się w tobie kolejny raz od nowa.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, ale jest to lekkie i zalotne.

\- Idiota – Sapie. – Więc co z tobą? Co jest słodką rzeczą od ciebie dla mnie?

\- Erm, nie mam tak właściwie niczego tak cholernie uroczego, ale ja, ehm. Mam małe wersje naszych dzieci w swojej głowie? – Mówi Harry, bardziej pytając, a serce Louisa topnieje.

Musi to być widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Harry wygląda zarówno na rozbawionego, jak i zakłopotanego.

Jak, dziewczynka i chłopiec, właśnie, i kiedy widzę coś, co myślę, że by im się podobało – co jest całkowicie głupie, bo oni nie istnieją – zapisuję to, żeby pamiętać o tym w przyszłości. Coś jak… Zabieranie Darcy i mnie na manicure albo kupowanie tobie i Luke’owi małego zestawu piłkarskiego na tył ogrodu. Takie głupoty. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, a jego oczy świecą jaśniejszą zielenią, gdy przesuwa się w stronę światła sączącego się przez zasłony.

\- Ty naprawdę planujesz to wszystko? – Szepcze Louis, a jego twarz natychmiastowo rozświetla szeroki uśmiech.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Zdecydowałem, że w sumie powinienem, bo ty jesteś tak niezorganizowany. – Droczy się Harry, puszczając mu oczko, sentymentalną część mają za sobą. (Przynajmniej w większości. Louis ciągle czuje w sercu niewyobrażalne ciepło, które – jak wie z doświadczenia - długo nie przeminie.)

\- Wcale, że nie jestem! – Sprzecza się Louis, wystawiając swoją dolną wargę w grymasie.

Harry posyła mu spojrzenie.

\- Zapomniałeś spakować bielizny w trasę. Bielizny, Louis.

\- Ugh, zamknij się. – Jęczy, kryjąc się w szyi Harry’ego. – Właśnie po to mam ciebie, żebyś się mną zajął.

Wie, że jego chłopak się uśmiecha, ale zostaje tam gdzie jest, bo tak jak bardzo udaje, że wcale tak nie jest, kocha być wtulonym całym ciałem w wyższego chłopaka. Ramiona Harry’ego są silne wokół niego, podbródek oparty o jego rozczochrane włosy i Louis mógłby zostać tak na zawsze. W zasadzie, poważnie to planuje.

\- Ty też się mną opiekujesz. – Mruczy Harry, posyłając wibrację w policzek Louisa.

\- Wiem, że tak. - Szepcze.

Słychać odgłos cukierków, które wysypują się na ziemię, gdzieś tak poza ich łóżkiem, a potem imponujące przekleństwa rozdrażnionego Nialla. Ich dwójka leży tam i słucha jak Liam beszta Zayna za jedzenie słodyczy z podłogi, chichocząc miękko tu i teraz. Ponownie, to odprężające, a oni tego potrzebują.

\- Będzie z nami wszystko w porządku, prawda? Będziemy w porządku? – Kwili Harry, jakby nie mógł już wytrzymać, niepewność wrze i wypełnia go po brzegi. Louis zna to uczucie.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie, będziemy w porządku. – Uspokaja go starszy chłopak, całując wytatuowane jaskółki, nad którymi spędza tak dużo czasu, zachwycając się nimi.

Chwila przerwy, a potem.

\- Pinky promise?*

Louis prycha, ale gładzi rękę Harry’ego, wędrując w dół, aby złączyć ich najmniejsze palce, zaciskając mocno.

\- Pinky promise. – Potwierdza.

Harry wydycha śmiech, ledwie słyszalny przez odgłos silnika i pociera nosem skroń Louisa, unosząc jego twarz w górę, aby złączyć ich usta ponownie..

\- W porządku. Kocham cię, Lou. Nigdy nie przestanę. – Przyrzeka.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy. – Przytakuje Louis, całując go mocno.

Ich autobus podąża dalej, tak samo jak życie, ale kiedy jest tylko ich dwójka, wszystko pozostałe po prostu znika.

♡

*W oryginale było ‘orbiting’ czyli ‘krążyć po orbicie’, ale napisałam orbitować, bo brzmi śmieszniej. O, taki żarcik.

*Pinky promise, jeśli ktoś nie wie, to obietnica, której nie można złamać i polega ona na tym, że przysięga się sobie coś, trzymając się za małe palce u dłoni. Stąd też nazwa- pinky to po angielsku mały palec, a promise to oczywiście obietnica.


End file.
